Better Her then Me
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: There are some lines that are never meant to be crossed, but it is also true that all is fair in love and war. Lily never expected to be conflicted by both. Is there really such a choice? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

For as long as I remembered Margaux Mitchell was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Sure my part Veela cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis are stunning but Margaux is dazzling. Her brown hair was never really just brown, but it had so many different shades that you can lose yourself while counting, her smile was bright and straight and her dark blue eyes shone as she spoke to anyone. We have been best friends since our first train ride to Hogwarts, and even though she was a Hufflepuff and I was sorted into Slytherin we were never apart expect for a few classes and the nights we didn't sleep over at the other's dormitory.

There was never a dull moment with Margaux and even though people used to think being a Hufflepuff meant you were a timid wallflower she proved everyone wrong. From her pranks, her high score average and the famous line of broken hearts she left behind her. That was until she got together with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Over the summer between our sixth and Seventh year Margaux's little affair with Lysander Scamander fizzled out and we spent most of our time sunbathing and relaxing in my back yard or at the Borrow where grandma Molly indulged us with cold drinks and fun stories about my uncles.

She was staying over when we celebrated Albus' twentieth birthday during which Scorpius attended. He too was newly single, his long time girlfriend Suki Thomas has moved to America due to her quidditch career and there he was in all his single glory ready for the next candidate to step in.

"Your Mum really had outdone herself this time," Margaux said with helping herself with a second batch of cake.

"Yeah, well Albus was always kind of a big deal," I wasn't bitter with my brother just fully aware that he was the official\unofficial favorite of my parents. Sure James and I were also hailed and celebrated but Albus was a whole other level. The first Slytherin Potter (I was the second therefore not that interesting) and the famous curse breaker who dedicated his life to find the secrets of the ancient Greeks. It also helped that he was the spitting image of Dad and named after two great wizards. All in all he was a pretty great guy even if a little big headed. It wasn't a big surprised when he came back from school with Scorpius Malfoy in tow – those two were inseparable just like Margaux and I.

So there we were lounging in the den while everyone still chatted and caught up with each other's life when Scorpius and Al walked in. Margaux nudged me and I looked up, the two made their way towards us and eventually flopped down on the sofa next to us.

"Having fun, hens?" Al always called us hens, because according to him we clutter rather than talk.

"Immensely," Margaux answered and stretched. Her shirt rose and revealed her flat and tanned stomach. "There's no party like an Albus birthday party."

Scorpius chuckled. "How's your summer so far?"

"Boring," she sighed. "No cute boys to slave drive."

I rolled my eyes at Margaux's obvious flirting. She was never one to be single for a long period of time and my guess was that her next target is Scorpius.

"Perhaps it's time you moved on to men rather than boys," he said and I had to hold myself from snorting.

Margaux beamed at him. "Then ask _me_ out." And he did. By the end of the summer what I thought to be a short and casual thing turned serious with promises for Hogsmeade weekends and holidays spent together. Margaux was on cloud nine whenever Scorpius was mentioned and for the rest of seventh year there was no one else for her.

At first there was lots of drama, Margaux loves being the center of her boyfriend's world and when she isn't she make sure he'd notice. There were plenty of jealous fits and tantrums and even at times some screaming matches in the middle of Hogsmeade when Scorpius blamed Margaux of flirting right in front of him. She called him a caveman he would tell that to grow up but eventually they calmed down and made up as everyone witnessed. By the time we left school it was clear that Margaux will opt to move in with Scorpius and I decided for the first time to live by myself.

That was five years ago.

Which brings us to present time, in which Margaux and Scorpius are engaged and I am still living over in Digaon Alley, in the same apartment and working as a healer over at the hospital. No, no boyfriend for me at the moment. I myself am no nun and while I enjoy the occasional one night stand I have yet to settle down.

It was during my morning rounds when Al and Margaux burst into the Spell Damage ward.

"Lily!" she cried and caught me right before I entered a patient's room. "Scorpius is hurt."

"Hurt as in..?"

"There was an explosion at work," Al said. "One of the guys at the office toyed with some chest we brought back and it blew up."

"Right," I said and paced down with them to the emergency ward. As I walked down I quickened my pace and was practically running as I entered. I noticed the copious amount of blood and the scent of burned flesh and singed hair hit me.

"Out!" I called at the two as they followed me inside. And before they said anything I waved my wand and secured the doors. The medi-witch updated me on his status as I changed robes and cleared out some of the blood off his body. Luckily most of it wasn't even his.

"He's going in and out of conscious," Healer Peters updated me, his own lime robes bloody. He saw me eyeing it. "The other guy didn't make it." He said.

"Lily…" I turned as I heard his soft voice. "It hurts…"

I reached him and took a hold of his hand. "shhhh, it's going to be OK." I said and stroked his hair. "I'll fix you good as new."

"Promise?" he sounded so small and so unlike himself that my chest hurt as my heart tightened.

"I promise," I whispered. The door behind me swung and he moved his head, Al and Margaux stood there, pale and frightened.

He looked back at me, "Lily…" he exhaled and lost his conscious.

I worked for almost six hours until all wounds and burns were closed and taken care off. He didn't lose that much blood albeit being soaked in it when I first came over, it was mostly the other guy's remains. By the time I stepped out of the procedure room it wasn't just Al and Margaux waiting outside but Scorpius' parents as well as my Mum and Dad. I removed my gloves and approached them. Al held Margaux's hand as everyone got up from their seats.

"How bad is it?" Draco asked. He was paler then I remembered his hair a ruffled mess. Astoria was quiet, ashen faced and tired. They never looked less glamorous as they did in that very moment.

"Not as bad as we thought at first," I answered. "He was at the receiving end of the explosion and while he suffered a large amount of burns they weren't as severe as we first assumed. There was no damage for neither the brain or to any internal organs. We had to remove and re-grow a few bones and infuse him with numerous blood replenishing potions."

"Is that why you're covered with blood?" Margaux whispered. She was trying hard not to look at me.

"Yes and no," I said. "Most of it belongs to the other guy, he died on the spot."

"When can we see him?" Astoria asked, it sounded like she had a cold. My guess was she's been crying.

"Probably in the morning," I summoned Scorpius' chart and ran over it. "He's under a heavy sleeping potion for the night. I wanted him to sleep past most of the pain."

"How long will it take him to fully recover?" it was Dad who asked this. That was the best thing I loved about him, Dad had a soft spot for Scorpius. I sometime think he sees him as a forth son, not that Draco and Astoria aren't loving parents but spending so much time with us during holidays and summer breaks made him an essential part of our family.

"A few weeks," I said. I really needed to clean my robes, they were all kind of bloody. "It won't be easy, he took a great hit and there was some nerve damage to his legs-"

"He won't be able to walk?!" Margaux cried. she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Even when she cries she looks beautiful.

"No, he is perfectly able to walk," I took off my robes and handed it to a passing healer in training. "He might need the help of a cane for starters but it will pass and he'll be good as new." She seemed relieved but I made a mental note to go and speak with her privately once everyone will clear off.

Scorpius was unconscious for the next couple of days, he woke up only if the sleeping potion wore off but that too was just for less than a couple of minute and even then he wasn't very coherent. I was watching and monitoring him regularly, while Draco and Astoria came by each day to see him along with Al and Margaux at times.

I was about to finish my shift when Healer Gains came into my office, all red faced and huffing.

"Scorpius Malfoy woke up," he said while wheezing. "He's asking for you." Locking my office with a flick of my wand, I marched over to Scorpius' room. It was already half past midnight meaning no visitors and only a short amount of staff.

"Thank you, Gains," I told him before stepping inside the room. "I'll see to him from here." With a small nod I was left alone with Scorpius. He was propelled against a couple of pillows.

"I think I scared him," Scorpius said hoarsely. He was paler then usual and winced a little when he tried to sit up even straighter. I took the chart from his bed and checked it. "You're in full on healer mode, should I prepare a will?"

"Not funny," I said before looking up from his chart. All his vitals were fine, the potions seemed to work and ease his recovery. I smiled at him as I put the chart back in place.

"I know that smile," he began as I approached to him, ready to examine him. "It's the famous Lily Potter 'I was right' smile."

"Oh hush!" I took out my wand and waved it while silently casting healing and check up charms. He was better than I expected.

"What time is it?"

"Middle of the night," I placed my wand back in my holster and set down beside the bed. "You were in a pretty bad shape when you came."

"I remember," he said, chuckling. Much to my dismay I found myself joining him, not very professional. "I was this close to becoming Malfoy mush." Our snickering soon became great loud belly laugh and my eyes began to water. I had to take deep breathes and wipe my eyes as I came down from our joint fit.

"I should have known better," he said after some time. "I should have stopped Marcus when I had the chance."

"It's not your fault," I reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "He was playing around with something he didn't really know its use – that's a rooky mistake."

"I guess," he shrugged and lay back onto his pillow. "Thanks by the way."

"What for?"

"For saving me," he yawned, this little talk we had must wore him down. "You kept your promise, Lils." He blinked slowly before closing his eyes. As I got up from my seat, I pulled the covers on. He was completely tucked in, looking the same as he did after every Quidditch game in school whenever he got put down and sent to the infirmary.

"I'll see you in the morning," I whispered and leaned down to kiss his cheek. I guess I missed him fluttering his eyes and opening them because the next minute our lips mashed together. We broke apart in a matter of seconds, my eyes shut just like Scorpius'. When I opened them he was looking at me. I moved to take my bag and still felt him watching me. It was the same as I moved towards the door and as I opened it.

"Good night, Lily," I heard him say.

"Good night, Scorpius." I closed the door behind me and walked without looking back. I was afraid that if I did I just might run back into the room. Something definitely changed.

* * *

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

By the morning after, the incident in Scorpius' room was pushed aside as I prepared for my noon shift. Freshly showered, I was standing over the stove while cooking a small breakfast. I normally drink coffee and take a bite out of whatever leftover pastries I snatched from Grandma but that morning I felt like cooking and eating a proper meal. There was a knock of the door as I chopped a couple of mushrooms. When I opened, Margaux and Astoria stood in front of me.

"Good morning," I said and moved over to let them in. "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you, Lily darling," Astoria greeted me and we traded air kisses before she set down by the kitchen table. I summoned two extra mugs from the cabinet. Margaux silently poured Astoria some tea. "We got news of Scorpius' waking up, is it true?"

Ah! Never one to wait, Astoria cared very little what others were up to when she needed something. All means are appropriate, especially when it came to her son.

"Yes, he woke up just as I was about to leave," I offered her a biscuit which she politely declined. Margaux was about to take one but once she saw Astoria's raised eyebrow she put it down. Boy, was she tamed by the pureblood Queen Bee. "I checked his vitals and spoke to him shortly before he fall back to sleep."

"When was it that you saw him exactly?" she asked coolly, that is when I knew she wasn't happy with something. Bloody Slytherin mind games! "I asked you to inform us when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry, Astoria," I said, and stirred my coffee. "But knowing you and Draco I thought that an urgent owl at almost two am will cause the opposite effect." I got up and brought my plate over to the table, she will prevent me from eating thank you very much.

"I see," she pursed he lips and turned to Margaux. "I thought you said you'll be by his side day and night and yet my son has to wake up alone in a hospital room?"

"Really, Astoria, Scorpius is not a child and neither is Margaux," I barged in before Margaux had any say. She didn't look like she wanted to say anything (which is highly unusual) but she always did pay the high most respect to Astoria, as she was her future mother-in-law. "I dare say that after the explosion he survived a night alone in the hospital is hardly the scandal you make it to be." I didn't mention that Margaux wasn't accounted for all of yesterday.

She straightened her back. "You said you examined him, correct?"

"I did, yes." Ignoring her disproving look I began eating. "He is past any dangerous permanent harm and all his vitals are more than fine." I buttered my toast and added some honey.

"His legs?"

"It will take some time."

"Signs for dark magic?"

"All clear."

"The burns?"

"Healed," I finished my toast and moved on to my eggs and bacon. "Is Draco this curious?"

At this remark Astoria gave me her signature smirk. "I'm Scorpius' mother, it is only natural for me to worry and step over the line."

I rolled my eyes but gave her a small smile. "Shall I expect you later today?"

"What time are the afternoon visiting hours?"

"Half past four."

"We shall meet you then," she then turned to Margaux. "I would like you to come with Draco and I. We will wait for you around four at the manor."

"Of course," Margaux nodded. "Lily, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" she got up and left, practically running. I too got up from my seat, having finished my breakfast. Astoria was still sitting, looking at the photos attached to my muggle refrigerator's door. She took a moment but rose onto her feet and almost glided to the kitchen sink and put her mug away.

"I appreciate your dedication to Scorpius' well being, Lily dear." She said. I nodded. "Are you seeing anyone?" she inquired.

"Not at the moment," I answered and waved my wand and the dishes began to wash themselves.

"You work too much," she said. "I'd love to see you with someone by your side."

"You sound like my mother," I smiled and shook my head.

"Then listen to us," she said. "Why don't you let me set you up with someone?" her eyes shone as she smiled.

"Lily doesn't need any more blind dates," Margaux said as she walked back into the room. "She is too picky as it is. It's sheer luck she's not a virgin anymore." She winked at me .

"Margaux!" Astoria exclaimed but Margaux had that wicked spark in her eyes. "I will see you later today." She huffed and shook her head before heading towards the front door and closing it behind her as she walked out.

I turned to Margaux. "Was it necessary?"

"No, but it was fun," she smirked. "She's on my case ever since Scorpius landed himself in the hospital."

"I'd hardly call it 'landing himself', " I walked past her to my bedroom. She followed me, I could hear her sigh.

"Fine," she said. "But can you really ignore that fact that she's being a right cow?"

"She's your mother-in-law," I pointed out. I began changing for work.

"My _soon_ to be mother-in-law," she handed me a blue silk top.

"She's not that bad."

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." I said and buttoned my top. I paired it with a fitting tailored skirt. "She has her own way to show affection."

"Oh, she shows affection all right," Margaux mocked with a small chuckle. "She practically worships _you_."

I shrugged and began to fix my hair. "I just know how to handle her," I said and looked at Margaux from the mirror. "It's a Slytherin trait."

"I guess I should be thankful I'm a pureblood," She commented. "Anyways, I'd take Draco over her anytime."

"You're a riot, Em." I said as I gave myself one last look in the mirror. "I need to head over to the hospital."

Margaux nodded. "Was he really OK when you examined him last night?" her face changed to a worried mask.

"Em, he's going to be just fine." I said. "He even joked a little." I decided not the share our small occurrence with her. She walked out with me as I made my way to the apparition point.

"I'm a bad girlfriend," she muttered. "I should've been there last night."

"You couldn't have known he'd wake up," I said. "I was about to go home when they called me." I turned to face her and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'll see later today, alright?"

"Alright," she answered and then hugged me. "You're the best, Lils."

"And you're the finest," I replied before giving her one last hug and apparating away.

It was a while before I had the chance to see Scorpius later that day, but I got to his ward a little before visiting hours began. I stepped into the room and saw that he was awake and reading _The_ _Daily Prophet._ I couldn't help but smile at him.

Looking up, Scorpius smiled in return. "Hullo, Lils. Came to see if I made it through the night?"

I nodded and walked over to take his chart. "I don't quite believe you were in grave danger after last night." I frowned when I noticed that he hasn't had his bandages changed yet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Has anyone been here since last night?" I asked, I checked again but there was no signature on the morning shift table.

"Yeah but I told them I was waiting for you," he said and put away the paper. "Something's wrong?"

"You need your bandages changed every twelve hours," I walked over to him and summoned clean bandages. "It's written down in the instructions but I guess they didn't read it." I sighed. "I'll help you sit up."

Scorpius groaned as her set up. "It's my fault," he said and looked at me. "I wanted to see you so I told the healer to go away."

"I would have come anyway," I said and unwrapped the old bandages from his torso. "The burns look better but they should have taken care of this earlier."

"I'm sorry," he looked at me. "I didn't mean to make a fuss."

"It's fine." I silently finished working and cleared all the used bandages with a flick. "Good as new." I handed him his potion which he reluctantly took. "Down it with one gulp, it'll be easier." Scorpius nodded and drank it, his face twisted in disgust at the potion's taste.

"That's vile," he exclaimed.

"What did you expect, Pumpkin juice?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

Scorpius grumbled. "Ha-ha, I want to see you try it sometime. See if you like it."

"I'll see to it and give you a full report." I said jokingly.

He chuckled lightly and brought his hands to uncross my arms. He pulled me closer to him. "Lily…last night-"

"It's alright," I assured him and tried to pull away. "You just woke up. People tend to be blurry in these situations."

"I wasn't." he still held me. "I wasn't blurry, fuzzy, and hazy or whatever it is you may think. I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what it's like."

"What it's like?"

"Kissing you."

"Kissing me?"

"Yes."

I was confused. "So, how was it?"

"Short."

"Short?"

"I wish I had more time." He said and drew me even closer. I was less than an inch from his face. "I wish to kiss you again."

"Okay." Wait, what?!

Before I knew what was happening he closed the short gap between us and our lips touched. It was longer then the kiss last night. His lips pressed against mine before I parted them and gave free access to his tongue. Scorpius reached up and cupped my cheek. He nibbled on my lower lip before breaking away.

My eyes were still shut as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Much better." He whispered.

Feeling m face heating up I finally managed to pull away. But he was fast, he quickly grabbed my hand. "Scorpius," he tried to draw me closer to him again. "Scorpius, _please-_ "

"Darling!" Thank Merlin the door burst open. Astoria, Draco and Margaux marched in, Astoria was beaming. Draco's eyes flicked towards our joined hands and I quickly pulled mine back.

"Hello Mother," Scorpius said and let her hug him tight.

"You're looking better than I expected," Astoria brushed the hair on his forehead.

"He's not a child, Astoria dear," Draco said and Astoria stopped at once. "You look well, son. A bit flushed but I guess it's from the sudden surprise."

"Yeah, something like that," his eyes flickered in my direction. "Em…" he changed his focus onto Margaux who stood by quietly.

"Oh, Scorp!" she cried and rushed over to hug him much like Astoria just did. "I was so scared!"

"It's OK, Em." He patted her back slowly. "I'm fine, see?" she moved back a little but still rested her head on Scorpius' chest. "Lily fixed me. She used magic and everything." Margaux giggled to his chest and moved back. She gave him a watery smile which he returned with a small kiss on her forehead.

Astoria was talking rapidly about the latest high society news. Draco set there and nodded while reading Scorpius' copy of the _Prophet._ Margaux half laid beside Scorpius who kept caressing her hair and listened to Astoria's gossip. I have never felt more of the outsider. My stomach tightened at the sight of them. It seemed like nothing happened mere minutes ago and the world didn't stop and the earth didn't tremble and the sky hadn't fallen. Everything was back to its natural place. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It. Didn't. Happen.

Then Scorpius looked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Thank you for reading

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

A week has passed and I have seen Scorpius only a handful of times since I have other patients to attend to along with loads of paperwork, reports and a few experiments to monitor so I scarcely had time to see him let alone process what's been going on. Margaux and Astoria served as handy mid-witches and made sure everything was taken care off in regards to Scorpius' recovery.

I was walking towards the Spell Damage ward when I met Margaux and surprisingly enough my cousin Molly. Molly was a year older then Margaux and I and the second Ravenclaw Weasley after Victoire, while never close in school she too worked at the hospital, mainly in research, but from time to time we shared the occasional shift. It seemed that she was working in my ward, oddly enough she would've told me beforehand so we could take our breaks together.

"Fancy seeing you here and out of the potions lab," I said and gave Molly a hug. "Em, you're here for Scorpius' therapy?"

"I was about to but Astoria told me to come back in the afternoon," Margaux rolled her eyes. "Apparently they had family matters to discuss."

"Well, whatever it is I will need to have her out in the next five minutes because I need you to take some blood and before I watch over this new healer-in-training." Molly laughed softly and Margaux looked confused.

"She's every trainee nightmare," Molly said with a spark in her eyes. "Who was it that cried last time?"

"Vince," I said and we began to walk towards Scorpius' room. "But in my defense I told him over and over to get out of my way." I tried to hide my smile but failed. "We had a little boy attacked by a Grindylow and Vince was running amok with the potions-"

"She stupefied him in front of everyone," Molly giggled and Margaux joined her. "The yelling he received later was heard all the way down to the ministry!"

"I always tell them not to panic and there is always one that does," I said. "They have to learn to control their reactions and sometimes it's the hard way of learning."

"I've never seen this side of you," Margaux pointed out as she pushed open the door to Scorpius' room.

"She's a right Chimaera," Molly winked. "You know that's what they call you?"

"I encouraged it," I smirked and went to greet Astoria. "How are you, Astoria?" we air kissed.

"Perfectly fine, dear," she nodded. She proceeded to kiss Margaux and cordially greet Molly who moved to take some blood from Scorpius. "My my," Astoria surveyed me. "You look like a high society girl, Lily darling, without the lime robe I'd dare say you're dressed for an important lunch." She teased with a wink.

Scorpius cleared his throat and Astoria set her sights on Margaux. "You look lovely as always, Margaux." She gave a tight smile which Margaux returned. Perhaps she had a word with Scorpius about his mother. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"I need you to leave for the time being," I said to both Astoria and Margaux. They didn't seem content with my order but after a short goodbye and a promise to come over later the two left.

"Thanks, Lils," Scorpius said and presented his arm to Molly. She punctured him with a syringe and swiftly filled three phials after healing his slight wound. "Mum was a real head biter. She went on and on about my job, my life, the wedding…"

"Poor ickle Scorpius," I mocked cooed. "Did Mummy upset you?"

"Just you wait," he scoffed. "I'll get you back once I'm better."

"I'm sure you will," I smiled and finished signing his chart. Molly still labeled the phials and my intern was a no show.

"Mother was right," Scorpius said as I helped him up and out of the bed. He grabbed his cane and stabled himself while still leaning on me. "You look fancy as they come. Hot date?"

"Presentation," I said and helped him stand up straight. "I need funding for the new Trauma ward I'm planning."

"I'll see what I can do," he began trudging slowly. "I'll talk to Father."

"He already donated," I held him as he walked. "But thank you."

"Good thing then that you look spectacular," he said. "Just a glimpse at your legs and I'll empty my Gringortts account."

"Git."

"I'm allowed to speak my mind," He shrugged but smiled a minute after. "And your legs are a marvel to look at."

"Shut it, you," I sniggered and straightened him up as the door opened and my intern waltzed in.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Name?"

"Owen Watts," he held out his hand.

"You're late Owen Watts," I snapped and he quickly dropped his outstretched hand. "I had to start without you and that is not acceptable."

"I…just..." he fumbled with his words.

"Just come over here and start working on Mr. Malfoy's leg," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, he had coffee and food stains on his robes. I inhaled and pushed his messy sight aside. He began working on Scorpius, his wand at the ready to cast a healing charm.

"His _right_ leg," I hissed and Watts jumped and flushed. "Have you even read his file?" by the way he avoided looking at me I knew he didn't.

"I am here to teach you, Watts," I growled and he blushed furiously. "But I refuse teach anyone who forgets to show up on time, neglects his appearance, his groundwork and basically forget-his- _place_!"

"It won't happen again, Healer Potter," he whispered. "I'll be ready next time."

"There won't be a next time, Watts," I said. "You are going to show right now how healing and physical therapy work together," he gulped and I noticed Scorpius smirking behind him. "This is your only chance and you better not muck it up."

Defeated, Owen began working on the right leg this time while telling Scorpius in which way to move it and for how long. I was watching every move and it seemed that he was finally getting somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked and I whirled around, I forgot she was still there in the room with us.

"I'm teaching," I said.

"I wasn't talking about that," she said in a low voice. "I'm talking about you and Malfoy." I rolled my eyes but she stared at me. "Lily…"

" _Not_ _here_ ," I hissed and shoved her out the door and pushed her inside a nearby supply cupboard. I cast a muffalto charm around us and looked at Molly.

"Well?"

"Nothing's going on."

She arched her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked in amusement. "You seemed pretty friendly to me."

"That's because we are friends."

"I'll refrain then," she said. "You fancy each other."

"That's…I…"

"You flirted, Lily." She pointed out. "But it seems like there's something more to it, am I wrong?"

"We kissed." I admitted.

"Huh," she said, surprised. "Did you really?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes.

"You plan on shagging him?"

"MOLLY!" I cried, bewildered at her suggestion.

"Don't play coy with me, Lily," she crossed her arms. "You want him and he, obviously, wants you. What's more is there?"

"Margaux."

"Oh, to hell with her!" Molly exclaimed and pointed at me. "If it was her in your position she wouldn't think twice."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't?" she mocked and playfully tapped her finger on her chin. "Let's see, shall we? Peter Young, Jamie Thomas, Aaron Rosen, _and Lysander_ …what do they all have in common?"

"They're Margaux's ex-boyfriends?"

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'p' with her lips. "They are all boys _you_ dated before Margaux swooped in."

I closed my eyes and images of past Hogwarts moment flashed before me: Peter asking me to Hogsmeade but leaving with Margaux by the end of our date because she needed help with charms. Jamie and Aaron both almost waited a month to end things because they felt it was 'unfair' for them to date me while actually developing feelings for my best friend (she dated each for a couple of months before dropping them saying they bore her). Lysander…Lysander was my most kept secret. It took me four months until I finally told Margaux we were going out but later that year a little after Valentine's Day, he dumped me. By Easter he and Margaux were together and by the end of the summer she had Scorpius.

I guess I never gave it a second thought because I was taught friendship is above all. Friends are just as much of a family as your own biological one. However, Molly made a fair point. Did I really let Margaux away on my expense?

"You figured it out didn't you?" she said as if reading my mind.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," I huffed. "So what am I supposed to do? Seduce Scorpius to get back at her?"

"I didn't say that," she said rolled her eyes. "But if there's ever been a chance for you to be happy you wouldn't take it?"

I was lost for words. I ran a hand in my hair and sighed. "This is crazy." I finally said.

"Is it?"

"Maybe…no…I don't know!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Please, Molly…say something… tell me what to do…"

"I think you've already made up your mind, Lils."

"Aren't you going to talk me out of it?"

"I think I made my opinion very clear," she said, beaming. "Go for it," Molly pulled me into a tight hug that almost squeezed the living out of me. We walked out of the supply cupboard and each walked to her respective business.

I entered Scorpius' room and closed the door behind me. I watched as Watts finished his latest exercise on Scorpius' leg and signaled him to stop.

"That's enough for today, Watts," I said and made my way towards him. I examined the leg. "Nice wand work," I looked back at him and Watts was as white as the wall behind him. "I'm paying you a compliment, Watts, the least you can do is say thank you."

"Th...Thanks." he said and remained to stare at me.

"You can go, Watts," I sighed and showed him the door. "Leave!" he squeaked before sprinting out of the room.

"Squirmy little thing that one," Scorpius began to laugh and I came to help him back to bed.

"He's a trainee," I said. "They usually are."

"I bet you weren't."

"I'm a special case," I slowly set him on the bed.

"I missed you," he said, he let his hands rest on my waist, drawing me closer to him. "I wish you came more often."

"It hasn't been easy for me," I said softly. "I…You…I've never-" he shut me with his lips. It was a soft brush but it left me all tingly and warm.

"You were saying?"

I let put a laugh. "You're terrible."

"I need you to know," he quietly began. "…I need you to know that I don't expect you go and throw everything for me…"

"Don't flatter yourself," I said with a slight smirk.

"I'm serious."

"Alright."

"I'll paraphrase," he cleared his throat. "I'd like to see if there's a chance."

"A chance?"

"With you."

"With me?"

"For us." he said slowly. I stared at him. "Lily?"

I wanted to tell him I agree. I wanted to let him know that I'm all in. I wanted to kiss him there and then. Instead, I heaved and threw up right on his feet.

* * *

Thank you for reading

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and avoided Scorpius' gaze. Cursing myself, I murmured a cleaning charm and the floor plus some Scorpius' feet were vomit free.

"You OK?" he asked softly and reached out for me. I shook my head and took a step back. "Lils?"

"Yeah," I coughed lightly. "Sorry about that…" I was all red and hot in the face and so embarrassed.

"Nah, it's fine," he said softly. "You should sit if you feel dizzy." I nodded and he moved to let me sit beside him. I wasn't looking at him but in the meantime he managed to hold my hand.

I was wracking my brain for the right words but couldn't find any. Instead, I opted to go for silent side-glances and letting Scorpius to hold my hand. Seeing how I did not protest he gave me a small satisfied smile. His thumb traced circles on the back of my hand, it was such a small gesture but one that felt like it's a routine we practiced for years.

I turned to look at him, to _really_ look at him and couldn't find anything to make me not want to be with him. Forgetting I just threw up I leaned in and gave him a hard kiss on the mount. "Slow," I murmured against his lips and he groaned in return.

I had to break away from him sooner than I wanted to. I knew it was a risk to kiss him like that in his room where anyone, let alone his family and Margaux, can walk in on us. My eyes remained closed as his finger lightly caressed my jaw line. I stopped him with a strong hold on his wrist.

I opened my eyes and saw his confusion. "It's too big of a risk," I said. "Not here. Never here."

"I know," his eyes softened. I let go of his arm. "I'm going to work hard aren't I?" he said jokingly.

"Yes you will," I affirmed playfully. "Nothing is easy. _I'm_ not easy."

"Never said you were," he teased.

"Good," I said haughtily. "You remember that."

"Duly noted," he said and a moment later we burst into a loud laugh. We calmed down and I rearranged my appearance. I saw him looking at me, he was checking me out!

"Stop staring at my bum!" I said with a smile.

"I can't help it," he laughed. "It's right there in all its glory."

"Prat," I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm. The door opened and I jumped away from Scorpius. My heart was beating so hard I was scared it will burst out of my ribcage. It was Albus with Margaux in tow.

"Hi honey!" she beamed at Scorpius and kissed him. "You look so much better!"

"He just finished his physical therapy session," I said and gave Al a short hug. "How are you?"

"Fine," Al shrugged and moved to clap a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "All right there, mate?"

"Pretty good," Scorpius nodded and allowed Margaux to coddle him.

"I'll be heading out then," I said. Smiling, Margaux wished me goodbye before turning back to Scorpius, who gave me an apologetic look. Al looked just as uncomfortable as I.

It had taken me another couple of days before I went to see Scorpius again. I asked Healer Roberts to monitor Watts' sessions with Scorpius while I was busy down at the potions labs with an experiment of calming draught I conducted.

The image of Scorpius and Margaux merely standing together was enough to put me off from seeing him. Had I not just kissed him ten minutes before I wouldn't mind but knowing is one thing and seeing is another. I have seen them together so many time I have lost count but this time I wondered what it might have been had it been me instead of her. Will it ever be me and not her? Am I better than her? Or is she better than me?

"He wants you to visit him,' Molly dropped across from me at the cafeteria table.

"Who does?"

"Scorpius," she said as she began to tuck in on her pasta salad. "He tried to be cordial and make it seem casual but I know better. Care to tell me why?"

I took a sip from my bottle of pumpkin juice, "We sort of snogged in his room the last I was there."

"You saucy minx!" she whispered with mirth.

"Tune it down will you?"

"Sorry," she smirked, obviously not sorry at all. "Did he get to grab your tits?"

I choked on my sandwich, "Molly Elizabeth Weasley!" I coughed. "What the hell?!"

"C'mon Lils," she said slyly. "I want in on the details. It's Scorpius Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" she leaned forward and signaled me to get closer. "How _big_ is he?"

"I wouldn't know yet would I?" I retorted. "We just kissed nothing else."

"Well good thing you said 'yet', Lily dear," she winked and took a gulp from her butterbeer.

"We're taking it slow," I replied dryly.

"Seeing how Margaux prancing around I'd say any slower than that he'll propose to you on _their_ thirtieth anniversary."

"Ha ha," I frowned and took another bite. "Absolutely hilarious."

"I'm not kidding, Lily," She said seriously. "Have they set a date?"

"Not yet, no."

"Good," she said. "So now is the time for you to take a stand. As long as there isn't a deadline there's no pressure but once there is you have to decide and so does he." She waved her fork at me."Make it or break it."

"You're right," I exhaled. "It's just…it's an uncharted territory for me, you know?"

She reached out and took a hold of my hand. "I wouldn't support it if I didn't think you deserved it." She said. "It's as simple as that." She squeezed my hand before she went back to her lunch.

I haven't had the chance to really talk to Margaux since her surprise visit with Astoria to my flat. Something changed since that visit and it's the fact that Margaux was a lot more present at the hospital then before. I'd normally see her with either Astoria or Draco but occasionally Al or even Dad would sit with her and Scorpius. She always seemed to fit right into place. She'd hold Scorpius' hand, smile and chat with anyone about anything. She'd be as charming as she can ever be. But I know her, I know her better than myself at times and the first sign that something was off showed the next day.

She stood outside Scorpius' room, nervously tapping her right foot on the floor. Her typically well neatly kept hair was messier than usual. When she noticed me her eyes shone and she hurried towards me.

"I need your help," she said. "I need to go for a couple of days and I need you to back me up."

"Where are you going?"

"Business," she answered quickly. "I have a conference in Lisbon I must participate in."

"So why do you need me to back you up?"

"Because," she huffed impatiently. "Astoria is on my case if you didn't notice and once she hears I can't be here…well…she'll make sure I won't forget it."

Margaux was anxiously biting her lips as she waited for my reply. "Fine," I sighed. "Just for how long are you going to be MIA?"

"Ten days."

"Ten…TEN days?!" I exclaimed. "What kind of conference goes on for ten bloody days?"

"An important one!"

"What about Scorpius' release on Friday?"

"Astoria will more than happy to baby him and if anything's wrong she'll call you."

"You had it all figured out, didn't you?" I spat.

"I have to go there, Lily," she said pink faced. "Didn't you ever have something you had to do?" she asked pleadingly. My heart twisted in my chest and I stepped in and hugged her. "Please, Lils, I _need_ to go there," she held onto me tight and I feared she just might burst into tears.

"Em, I'll back you up always," I reassured her and she pulled away, sniffing.

"You're the best," she said with a wet smile.

"And you're the finest."

We walked in together, Margaux's arm linked with mine. Astoria yelled at Margaux for only ten minutes before giving up and listening to Scorpius saying he could manage by himself.

"Well if Margaux cannot be there for you," she gave Margaux a disdainful look. "Lily would be glad to fill in, won't you dear?"

I'd be honest, being Scorpius' privet nurse didn't appeal to me as one might think in this situation. Therefore, I was relieved when he argued against it.

"Mother, she has a job," Scorpius argued. "Not to mention other patients and a life of her own. I bet she doesn't even want to see my ruddy face anymore." I guess he could have toned it down just a little.

"Nonsense," Astoria waved him off. "I _know_ how important her job is. She can come over whenever she is free."

"She is not a house elf, Mother!"

" _She_ is right here," I interfered. "Both of you should calm down. I'll come and help out throughout the week when possible," Astoria beamed at me. "But Scorpius is right. I won't neglect my work because you believe your son should get preferential treatment nor am I a simple hired nurse. So don't you dare pass me on as one," Astoria's smile faltered as I scolded her. "I'll be over at Scorpius' place during most of the weekend, is that alright?"

Shocked, Astoria needed a moment to recover. "More than plenty," She said. "Thank you, dear." I saw from the corner of my eye both Draco and Scorpius giving me smirks of appreciation. Margaux was just as shocked as Astoria.

"You're one of a kind, Lily Potter." Draco said as we walked out of the room. Astoria and Margaux stayed behind, perhaps to hush things down or allow Astoria to vent after my little monologue.

"How so?"

"Other than _my_ mother you're the only person who managed to put Astoria in place." He chuckled. "How very Slytherin of you."

"That wasn't being a Slytherin that was being a Potter."

Draco laughed. "You're right," he said. "But I can sense there was a touch of Weasley there, wasn't it?"

"It's all in the mix."

"Quite right."

Astoria and Margaux came towards us as Draco and I were already down the corridor.

"Lily darling," Astoria said hesitantly. "I would like to apologize for my behavior and words." She took my hand and held it clasped between hers. "There are no words for how much I value your work here and how dedicated you are to Scorpius."

"Astoria, it's alright," I squeezed her hand. "I understand a mother's concern and thank you for apologizing. It's all water under the bridge as the muggles say." I swear I heard Draco muttering 'not since Narcissa' under his breath. We hugged and Margaux and I wished both her and Draco goodbye.

"Scorpius was super angry at her," Margaux said after the Draco and Astoria left. "He yelled at her for insulting you," She added. "I don't remember anyone doing that _and_ getting a personal apology. You're a real _wunderkind_." She added tartly.

"Just because I can stand my ground doesn't make me a 'wunderkind'," I scoffed. "Might I add that I wouldn't had to if it weren't for you."

Margaux snorted. "So you're a martyr while I'm trash?"

"I never said that," I was trying to keep my temper in check.

"Because I have an important job just like you have," she drawled. "It may not be all high and mighty like yours-"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You wave you wand around like a third degree muggle magician and people bow down like you're the bloody Queen of Sheba!"

"Grow up, Margaux," I hissed. "I just backed you up not to mention saved your fiancé-"

"Keep rubbing it in my face why don't you!"

"I owe you nothing!"

"Of course you don't," she sneered, rolling her eyes. "Little-Miss-Perfect."

"The children's ward is that way," I pointed behind her. "Floo me when you're done being petty," I pushed past her and walked with my head held high. "Have a lovely vacation."

"Bitch!" I heard Margaux call from behind.

"You bet your ass I am!" I answered and flipped her off before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I want to add how much I appreciate your comments and reviews, so really a big big thank you to you all! (you know who you are)

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Never has knocking on someone's door has ever been as big of threat to my nerves as it was when I stood outside Scorpius' apartment. He owled me the night before asking me to come over to _talk._ I needed to calm myself down and fast. It took me almost an hour to figure out what to wear and after trying half my closet I went with a simple top and jeans paired with trainers.

Scorpius finally went home two days after the fight with Margaux and she left that same day to Portugal, saying a brief goodbye and a promise to _compensate_ him upon her return. Molly almost gagged when I told her about their mushy goodbye. No, I don't hate Margaux, you can't really hate your best friend but sometime her faults and flaws are too hard to ignore. Maybe she is finding me just as overbearing at times as I find her.

I knocked three times in a rapid _tap-tap-tap_ sound. Another thirty seconds past and the dark blue door swung open.

"Lily!" Astoria cried and soon I was engulfed in her rich scented perfumed hug. "I'm so glad you came." She beamed and showed me in. Inside the living room Scorpius was very sour looking sitting on the sofa.

Scorpius scowled. "Tell her to leave me alone."

"Someone has to help you shower," Astoria replied.

"I am not an invalid, Mother!" he insisted and got up from his seat.

Astoria pursed her lips and tutted. "I beg to differ." She smirked at him using his cane to stand straight.

"Lily, tell her," he said in a childlike moan. "Tell her I'm fine and to leave me ALONE!"

I rolled my eyes and took out my wand. "I'll give him a quick check up and help him shower-" Scorpius moaned. " _If_ I find it necessary or if he fails to do it himself."

"But what if he falls down in the shower because he isn't strong enough from all of the potions?"

"I'll make sure that won't be the case."

"And what if-"

"That's enough, Astoria." I held up my hand and she fell silent. "I came to see Scorpius as a friend not as his healer. I'm off duty so please respect it."

"Mother," Scorpius growled and set down. "Lily is right. You have to stop."

Astoria looked between Scorpius and me as I set down next to him. I looked at his prescribed potions' kit to see how much pain relieve potion he had taken so far.

"Perhaps I should leave," Astoria said calmly.

"Please do," Scorpius answered firmly.

"Fine," she didn't wait another minute and stormed out of the apartment.

"I'll be getting a howler tomorrow for sure." He leaned back and massaged his temples. "It's the first time in days that I have a waking moment for myself."

I put back the potions in their kit. "You want me to come back later?"

"Don't be silly," he said. "You being here is the best part of it."

I grinned and leaned back. He quickly put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. His heart was beating a steady beat. It was better than listening to music. We set there for a while, just resting not talking. He stroked my hair and I relaxed and melt into him. I have never felt more content than in that very moment.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me a second later he closed the fraction of a gap between us. It was a soft kiss after which he leaned and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry about Mother," He said.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Now is not the time," he gave a surprised yelp when I closed the gap and kissed him roughly. He was tugging at my shirt when I set up and moved to straddle his lap. He groaned against my lips while I helped him out and unbuttoned my top. He slid it off my shoulders as soon as I was done. I moved on and tugged at his own t-shirt before pulling it above his head and throwing it behind the sofa. He pulled away and looked at me. His hands trailed circles on my back and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're beautiful, Lily," he said softly and leaned forward to kiss my neck. "So beautiful…" he moved down my throat and kissed my collarbone. I moaned and ran my hands in his hair and then down his shoulders and to his scarred bare chest. I was so close to him I had to nibble his earlobe and his moan rumbled and took even him by surprise as he opened the clasps of my bra and took it off. He moved away again, his hands still at the side of my body but slowly edging up towards my breasts.

I blushed but didn't look or shift away from him. I felt the heat of his gaze on my upper body and shivered as his hand cupped my right breast. I tilted back my head and moaned when he lowered his head and kissed around the left one.

"Scorpius!" I sighed softly.

"Too fast?" he stopped and looked up.

"No…no…" I said quickly and rested my cheek against his.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Shhh," I murmured and curled my hands in his hair. "Take me to bed."

When I woke up later it was already early evening. The sun had set and it was getting dark outside. I needed to shower and he needed to eat before he takes another doze of his potions. I rolled off the bed, Scorpius was snoring lightly. As I went over to the bathroom I stopped by the dresser, there stood a framed picture of Scorpius and Margaux, they smiled and kissed over and over again. My mouth went suddenly dry and my eyes stung with tears.

I ran to the shower and turned on the water. I stepped inside and rested my head against the cold porcelain as scalding water ran down my back. I cried quietly, not wanting Scorpius to hear me although I was sure the sound of running water might've woke him up anyway.

I didn't hear him walking and didn't feel him stepping inside. I jumped when his arms closed around my waist and he turned me around.

"Hey," he gently tucked a wet lock of hair behind my ear. "What happened?"

"I…I'm…it's…" I was on the verge of a panic attack. "I can't…I'm…" I began to hyperventilate.

"Lils," he said but I ignored him and kept on crying. "Lily, look at me," He said firmly, and I did. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. Yes. No. Oh, I don't know!" I bumped my head onto his chest and he pulled me even closer.

"It's fine," he said.

"Do you think it's wrong of me? To…"

"To?" he prompted.

"Feel bad? Ashamed?"

He rested his chin on top of my head. "It means you're a better person then I am."

I moved away and he looked at me. I reached out behind me and handed me a bottle of soap. It was his soap not hers. I drenched the sponge he handed me and began to massage the soft white bubbles into his back.

"It's not all black and white," I said to him. "Nor are you any worse than I am."

"I never said you were in the clear, Lils," he answered and poured put some shampoo into his palm and lathered my hair.

"Then what are we doing?"

He didn't answer.

He rinsed my hair and helped himself with the remains of the soap. When he was done he turned off the water and carefully stepped out of the shower. I followed him out and he handed me a large clean towel. I wrapped it around my body and set on the edge of the bed while he walked out of the room and returned with his potions kit.

"Help me out with this?" he handed me his burns ointment and I nodded before opening the small glass container. I gently rubbed it onto his tender bright scars. I moved from his arms to his back. He was quiet most of the time except for when I finally moved to his chest. He released a soft groan and closed his eyes. I knew his burns didn't hurt anymore so it was _my_ touch, _me,_ that made him dissolve like he did.

I stared at him as he slowly opened his eyes and smirked. "Dinner?" he asked casually.

"Cook or takeout?"

"Definitely takeout."

I put on one of his old worn out shirts and tucked it in my jeans. It didn't look as fashionable as my other outfit but since I didn't feel like looking for my top I opted to go with one of his.

"What a view," he teased as he saw me put on my trainers. "My Quidditch shirt never looked so appealing."

"It what on the inside that counts, eh?"

"Exactly," he beamed slyly. We walked out of the apartment, Scorpius had to use his cane for more support but all in all it was a smooth exit.

"What you had in mind?"

"Kabobs?"

I shook my head. "Not in the mood."

"Thai? Perhaps a good curry?"

"hmmm," I lingered on the option as we walked down the street. "Curry is fine." It began to rain. First it was just a slow drizzle but soon enough it turned into a strong sleet.

"C'mon," he grabbed my hand and walked us into the nearest shop. "Can't have you sick or mother will kill me."

"Won't you miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"I'll cope," he shrugged.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll come back and hunt your sorry arse."

"I knew there's no ridding of you," he replied with a wicked grin.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before Scorpius leaned in for a light kiss. The coughing behind us brought us back to reality. As it happened we happened upon a chips shop.

I turned and beamed at Scorpius. "Chips it is?"

"Chips it is," he chuckled and went to place an order. The owners of the shop was a nice old man who decided to celebrate our blossoming romance and treated us to some extra chips with our fish and even added a couple of pickled eggs. We added a couple of beers and apparated in a back alley back to the apartment.

We staggered inside and heaved the takeout bags on the coffee table with a loud thump. We cast a quick drying spell and set down on the floor to eat.

"I'll give you half of my cod if you give half of your monkfish," Scorpius said with a mouthful of chips.

"Throw in your pickled egg and we have a deal," I answered and gulped down my beer. Scorpius cut his fish in half before putting it by mine and then cut half of mine and put it next to his. He took his pickled egg and placed it next to mine.

"Better?"

"Much better."

We ate quietly and once we were done and full Scorpius vanished the leftovers with his wand. He leaned against the sofa and I rested my head in his lap. He intertwined his finger with mine and brought them to his lips.

"Your fingers taste like pickled eggs."

"I planned it all along."

"Ruddy wench."

"I just love it when you get all grouchy…it's funny."

"Margaux hates it," he said and with the mention of her name our happy bubble burst.

"I know," I nodded somberly.

"She always tells me to 'get it together' whatever that means." He sighed and dragged me to sit in his lap. I tensed but still hugged him as he buried himself in the curve of my neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I hate how much I need you," he muttered, his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Huh, thanks?" he pulled away and saw my discomfort.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly. He started to lightly caress my cheek with his thumb. "Lily, if this is all too much…If I'm too much-"

"As much as you like to think everything is about you, it isn't," I said, brushing away his hand from my face.

"But I-"

"Don't ruin it," I pressed my finger to his lips. "Not yet."

He took my wrist and kissed the palm of my hand. "I'll try and do my best."

* * *

Thank you for reading.

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

My heels clicked as I walked down the corridor to my office. Images from the last weekend lingered in my mind and I hummed as I opened the office door. A large pile of documents, medical files and test results greeted me. For once I did not care at the copious amount of paperwork because for once I had something to expect to once I'll finish my shift. I haven't seen Scorpius last night due to a tedious shift that day.

I was in the middle of a patient's progress report when someone knocked.

"It's open," I called and in came Healer Gains and Owen Watts. "Good Morning, Gains." I said. "Watts," I acknowledged the trainee existence.

"Lily, I need your opinion on one of my patients," Gains said, Watts was somewhat shaking next to him. "Hand her the file, Owen." He said with a smile.

That was the difference between Theodor Gains and me. As house mates I never really bothered with him, even though we were the same year and took the same classes. He played Quidditch, therefore his rather built physique and I remember Sarah Jones swooning over his blue eyes and smile. I guess he's handsome in his own way. He and I were top of our class at Hogwarts and top of our class during training. You'd think we'd be bosom buddies by now but other than collegial conversations and joint shifts we never communicated unless necessary. And above all he was nice while I was…les then nice.

I took the file from Watts and began to read. A female patient, mid to early twenties, faints and vomits for the last two weeks, excessive fatigue and loss of appetite.

"So far it seems that this young lady is pregnant," I scanned the file again but could not find anything to deny it.

"Except that she took a test and it was negative," Watts pointed out and handed me a muggle home pregnancy test.

"Well," I gave him back the test. "Then she's a liar."

Gains chuckled. "What makes you say so?"

"First, never rely on muggle tests no matter how reliable they usually are," I explained and stood up to put on my robes. "Second, everybody lies."

"But why would she say she's not pregnant when she probably is?" Watts asked me with great doe eyes.

" _Everybody_ lies," I repeated. "Be it to their Healer or to themselves. I suggest you tell her you need to take some blood for a regular check up."

"Wouldn't that count as fraud?"

"No, Watts, it wouldn't," I turned to Gains and gave him a sly grin. "And why so Theodor?"

Gains smirked. "Because a regular check up for witches over the age of twenty includes hormone count," he said.

"Which may lead to what result, Watts?"

"Confirmed pregnancy," he whispered in awe. "Whoa! That's really sneaky!"

"Only a Slytherin can come up with this solution," Gains said with a wink.

"Thank you, Gains." I said and handed the file back to Watts. "Lesson learned, Watts?" He just nodded before going to draw blood from his dubious patient.

"I have to say, Lily," Gains said and leaned against the door frame. "You are a model example for Slytherin attributes."

"You are not the first to point that out, Theo," I replied and stood in front of him.

"I'm not?" he placed his hands on his chest. "I'm hurt! Who's the scoundrel to beat to it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Alas!" he mocked exclaimed. "Beaten to the pulp by wizarding aristocracy once more!"

I laughed out loud, "When were you beaten before?"

"It was you, Lily Potter," he inched closer to me. "You always were ahead of me," he got even closer. "Always on top," he said, but it wasn't taunting or offensive if anything it was suggestive.

"Are you…Gains are you flirting with me?"

"We're back to Gains then?"

"You didn't answer my question, _Theodor_."

"Have dinner with me, Lily Potter," he said tenderly and held my gaze.

"Gains… _Theo_ …I-"

"At least think about it," he suggested and closed whatever small gap between us with a brush of his lips on my cheek.

"Oh my!"

I almost hit my head against my cabinet as I jumped. Startled from the familiar voice I turned and saw Margaux in all her tanned glory. Theo was just as alarmed and in a nanosecond went back to his well-known stony expression, although a bit flushed.

"I'll see you later, Lily," Theo said and walked away not before giving Margaux the odd look.

"Lover needs to polish his manners," Margaux remarked and walked into my office. I remained by the door as Margaux sauntered in and set down on the small sofa next to my bookcase.

"Oh come off it, Lily!" she rolled her eyes and sighed. "We had a fight, so what! Get off your high Hippogriff and join us mortals."

"If that's an apology I kindly decline."

"Fine!" she sighed, got up and came towards me. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you Lily."

"And?"

"And that I underestimated you and how much you helped out with Scorpius."

"And?"

"And you're the queen and ruler of everything from here to Australia and you're the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, most wonderful person in the world."

"You skipped the part where you say I have the most voluptuous breasts you've ever seen."

"And perfectly proportioned," Margaux beamed widely and flung her arms around my neck in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much, Lils!" she said, her hot breath tickled in my ear. "I wanted to talk to you so many time and god…I'm an awful friend…I'm so sorry…"

She was shaking with tears so I had to walk her back to the sofa to calm down.

"Em," I took her hand in mine. "When did you get back?"

"Last-last night," she hiccupped. "I'd come sooner but Scorpius and I…you know," A wave of envy and nausea washed over me. Normally this kind of information wouldn't bother me the slightest but now…now I wanted to beat Margaux half crying half smiling face into a bleeding pulp.

"Spare me the details," It came off les lightheartedly then I wanted. I didn't care.

"Lily, really, thanks for watching him while I was gone," she squeezed my hand. I was trying my best to hold it together. "I'm sure Astoria was no walk in the park."

"I managed," I shrugged. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I had to get out of the room.

"We're having a celebratory dinner at the Manor," she said with a smile. "I want you there with us. It's very important to me." Me me me…I I I…is it really always her and what she wants?

"Sure." I guess it is.

I flooed to the guests fireplace at around Six o'clock that evening and was greeted by the Malfoys' eldest house elf, Dilly.

"Good evening Miss Lily," he said after I handed him my cloak and escorted me to the drawing room.

"How are you Dilly? Is your wrist getting better?"

"I'm fine Miss Lily," he said. "My wrist is better thanks to your uncle's balm."

"I'm glad it's healing," I assured him. "I'll owl Uncle Charlie and send your regards."

"Dilly is most thankful for your kindness Miss Lily." He opened the heavy door for me and I gave him one last warm smile before I entered the room.

Apparently I was the last one to come. Draco and Astoria conversed with Margaux's parents while Margaux and Scorpius listened. Albus was also there but he seemed more interested in his drink that with the conversation. I walked over to greet him.

"Hullo Al," I said and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Glad you joined us," he said and began fixing me a drink. "Margaux told me you reconciled."

"She came over to my office earlier today," I shrugged and took my whiskey. "Haven't seen you in a while," I said as we marched over to one of the unoccupied couches. "Mum told me you were away?"

"A bit of research by the southern coast of France," he replied. "Scorpius seems better. Astoria told us how you came by and helped him. Always the classy girl, Lils." I knew he was paying a complement but it sounded bitter rather than flattering.

Before I had the chance to ask him about his attitude we were approached by Margaux and Scorpius.

"Lily!" she pulled me up from my seat and hugged me. "I'm so happy you here! Now we can everyone the good news!" she turned and smiled at Scorpius, he smiled back. He wore one of his slicker outfits and while still supported by his cane he looked as handsome as he could ever be. Even if a bit it seems as though he was a stick in the mud posh idiot.

"Well?"

"We set date! We'll be getting married on Halloween!" Margaux looked just about ready to piss with joy when she hugged me. Scorpius smiled and accepted Al's awkward man hug.

"Maybe you can bring Theodor as your date by then?" Margaux teased. I saw the flash in Scorpius' eyes. I recognized it while the others didn't. He dared to steal a look and meet my eyes.

"Theodor?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Gains," I replied. "He was the one who called me the night you woke up."

"He's rather dashing," Margaux said. "Even if a bit boring but maybe Lily can change it," she winked and I rolled my eyes at her remark. I didn't want to deal with Scorpius yet.

We set down for dinner and Draco toasted to Scorpius and Margaux who in twelve weeks will march to married bliss. Margaux was radiating with happiness as were her mother and Astoria.

By dessert I was on the verge of a panic attack. I needed to gather my thoughts and recollect my emotions but since it was rude to leave before coffee and brandy I couldn't do much. As I stared and played with my chocolate mousse I was struck with a way to get a moment of peace.

"Draco," I turned his attention to me. "I was wondering if I can check your library," He seemed confused. "Trouble with a patient, an Unspeakable."

"Perhaps you can consult with Gains on the matter?" Scorpius sneered behind his wine glass.

Margaux giggled, "I bet he'd love that, Lils."

"Draco, Astoria may I?" I ignored the two.

"Oh, not at all, dear," Draco smiled and Astoria nodded.

"You know where it is, Lily darling," Astoria said.

With their permission I got up and walked out of the doors and climbed up to the second floor. Ever since I was little Draco has allowed me to explore his privet library, knowing that I wouldn't mind the Dark Art literature but rather find them helpful for my potions or Charms projects. I entered and walked over to my window seat. I shrugged off my cardigan and rested my forehead against the cool glass.

I had only ten minutes or so for myself before the library doors opened again.

"Next time you spy on someone try and make it without the help of a cane."

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Gains?"

"I'm not," I replied. "At least not yet." As I answered him I realized how petty and jealous I sound. I didn't care. I got angrier and resentful and I just didn't care.

I wasn't aware of Scorpius' silence until the fire in the hearth cracked. He looked calm but I knew better. He was seething, ready to lash out as he always did when something didn't work out for him. Even with the fire I felt cold and shivered. Lacking my sweater I was clad in my navy cocktail dress and it didn't cover much.

"It's not the same when it's not you." Scorpius finally said. I breathed out and closed my eyes. I had to avoid Scorpius' intense gaze and focus on the heat spreading from within my body. Wasn't I cold just a second ago?

"You can manage just fine from what I see." I spat and again rage boiled up inside me.

"If that's what you think you are the clueless person I've ever met." I didn't respond. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and marched up to him. I just stared at him, trying to read his calm façade but he didn't budge. Being so near him I was hit with his fresh and clean scent, it was more powerful than ever.

"Enlighten me then," I whispered and with a single step he oblige, crashing his lips against mine. In a way I should have expected this to happen. Scorpius pushed me up against a bookcase and I moaned rather loudly both from the pain and the pleasure of kissing him. He pinned my arms above my head but I fought and won and instead wrapped my arms around him. It was fast and it was rough and it was so good I forgot everything and everyone and focused only on Scorpius and the tangled mess that was our bodies. My nails scratched the back of his neck and as he groaned I knew it. I knew what he was trying to say, what his avoidance meant. I had to hear it. I _needed_ to hear it.

"Say it," I panted. He was close, I felt it but I couldn't let him go without it. "Say it Scorpius."

"I love you," he groaned and kissed me hard. "I love you, I love you, I love you," He repeated it over and over like a hymn. We climaxed together soon after. He trailed soft kisses on my collarbone and shoulder while I was still holding onto him, trying to catch my breath. Eventually I slid down from my position and began to fix my dress.

He reached down and touched my cheek. I shut my eyes and leaned into his touch almost immediately. He pulled me to him and unlike before he held me in a warm and protective hug.

"I'll head back to the dining room," he said and moved back to straighten his attire. He was ready in seconds. "Wait five minutes before you go back." I nodded and he reached for his cane and made his way to the door.

"Scorpius," I called him as he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Me too," I said. "I love you too."

His lips turned up into half a smirk as I finished fixing my own appearance.

"I never doubted."

* * *

Thank you for reading.

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"A little bird told me Scorpius and Margaux set a date," Molly set down across from me. She brought her lunch with her and apparently mine as well as she handed me a takeout box. "Patrick made it not me."

Smiling I opened the box and discovered a large amount of pasta. "I love Patrick's Bolognese," I took a mouthful and hummed with bliss. "You're so lucky to have a chef at home."

"With all the cuts and burns he comes back with I believe he should be counted as the lucky one," she joked. "But don't avoid the subject, Lily. Margaux and Malfoy set a date. What are you going to do about it?"

"We haven't really talked about," I admitted. "We had a small argument but it ended rather quickly."

"How so?"

"We had sex in his father's library."

She blinked and a second later laughed out loud. "You…Merlin's beard Lily!"

"He said 'I love you'," I said and in an instant Molly's sobered up.

"Shit," she said. "Shit Lily! You never said he loves you! Did you say it back?" I nodded and leaned back in her seat and ran a hand in her hair. "This is a right mess."

"You're kidding me?" I snapped. "What did you think this is? A way to release sexual tension?"

"Actually, yes," she looked at me, her determined looked now changed to a confused one. "I really thought it was something you both needed to get out of your system."

"Well, it isn't or at least it isn't like that anymore," I sighed. "I love him. I'm _in love_ with him, Molly. I…I think about him and her together I want to throw up…I love him but I hate how it makes me feel."

"Merlin," she breathed. "This is a bloody mess."

"Yes," I agreed. "A huge cocked up bloody mess." I poked morosely at my lunch. Molly was just as shut down and said nothing. The next couple of minutes went by in miserable silence.

"Why hasn't he said anything before?" Molly suddenly interjected. "Why now that he's engaged?"

"Dunno," I answered and stirred up some spaghetti.

"You reckon it was the incident?"

I shrugged. "Could be," I said. "Trauma can make people see things in a different light."

"Maybe it's because you helped him?"

"This isn't a Florence Nightingale effect," I snapped at her. "He's healed. He doesn't need me to change his bandages or bring him his potions."

"I was just wondering, Lily," Molly said and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Neither of you showed any interest in the other before, so excuse me when I ask questions as to how come you're so in love-"

"-I get it! I know…I…I know," I slumped back in my chair. "It's out of character and not me but…" I shook my head.

Molly leaned in, "I know, Lils," she said softly and squeezed my hand. "I know."

We finished our lunch and headed out of my office. Molly went back to her lab and I began my afternoon rounds in the Spell Damage ward.

"Richard Lowe, sixty five, works at the Ministry of Magic maintenance," Watts began to present the case. "Brought in earlier today after getting hit with a stray cooling spell and an unrecognized weather charm."

"Thank you Watts," I nodded and took Lowe's chart. "Hello Richie," I smiled warmly at the older man.

"Little Lily Potter," he called, his face a little on the blue skin tone but he smiled back. "I remember you bossing around the Auror department demanding for snow."

"Yes well, I sort grew out of it," I heard Watts chuckle behind me. I turned and gave him one look and he zipped up. "What brings you here Richie?"

"Fell off me ladder while trying to fix the weather in ol' Highmore's office."

"He still complains about it being too hot?"

"Not a day goes by without one of us coming over to fix his shoddy wand work."

"You're a real hero Richie," I smiled. "But I need to know exactly what happened so we can heal you."

Richard went on to explain what happened and after a short examine I ordered Watts to practice the counter spell and bring a potion to restore his body temperature to normal. As he headed to the apothecary I went on to my next patients and cases.

I finished my shift around seven and headed home. I was tired, hungry and somewhat angry. You can say everything was as it usually is. I put on a cattle, rummaged the pantry and salvaged a yet to expire Raman package and turned on the television. It was a cold evening and I lit the fireplace and pulled out a thick tartan blanket and huddled under it. All in all it was about to become a rather successful night.

Until there was a knock on the door. Rolling my eyes I huffed and got up. It was Scorpius.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" I shrugged and moved from the door as he walked in. "Busy night?" he pointed at the abandoned Raman dish and the old film showing on the television screen.

"I just came back from work," I set down on the sofa, cross legged and watched him flop beside me. He picked my noodles and began eating it. He made a face after two slurps.

"That's vile," he shuddered and put it back on the table.

"That's dinner."

"What's with the sourness?"

I arched an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"I wanted to see you," he admitted. I measured him while he grabbed the noodles once again. "I'm hungry, OK?" he answered before I could comment. "Ok, that's not edible. C'mon." he untangled my arms and heaved me up from my seat along with him.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" he walked us to the door and picked up my coat as well as his. I was out the door before I even received an answer.

"I'm taking you out," he said and in a blink we were gone. A second later we were in a back alley somewhere in London. "There's a Thai restaurant right around the corner," he pointed out. "Let's go." He started walking but I guess he noticed he was all alone because I didn't follow.

"Oh, right, sorry," in quick three large steps he grabbed me and kissed me. "Better?"

"Better," I said in an after snog haze.

We entered the crowded place but got a table in less than minutes. Soon as we ordered food and drinks I turned my attention back to the reason we were there in the first place: Scorpius.

"Why did you come tonight?"

"Honsetly?" I nodded. "I wanted to see you. I was hoping for the same sentiment perhaps I was wrong."

I rolled my eye and he smirked. "You caught me by surprise," I said. "Being someone mistress means she doesn't get to see her lover that often."

"Is that…is that what you think you are? My mistress?"

I had to ignore the hurt look her wore. "If that's not who I am then what am I?"

"You said you don't want any definitions."

"That was before you said 'I love you'," I spat. He was taken aback perhaps by my tone perhaps by the sheer truth. "You can't say it and think nothing is going to change." He turned pale and quiet and didn't say a word even after we received our orders.

"Never refer to yourself as my mistress," his said angrily. "I don't ever want to hear you say it again."

I put down my knife and fork, "you treated me like an object tonight. You barged into _my_ home, you grabbed me like a ragdoll and you just berated me like a little girl." He kept quiet and stared at his plate. "Look at me," he didn't budge. "Look at me!" I hissed and punched the table. His head shot up. "Don't tell me I'm not your mistress because that's how you treated me tonight. You acted as if you _owned_ me, Scorpius, as if you controlled me."

I got up and gathered my coat, "I'm not hungry anymore." I rushed out to the street and crossed back to the alley.

"You don't get it, Lily," I heard him say right before I was about to disappear. "I'm starting to think you never did."

"I don't?" I said calmly. He shook his head but said nothing. "I'm not in the mood for games. Just leave it…I can't-"

" _You_ own _me_! _You_ control _me_!" he cried. "I could never love her the way I love you. The way I've always loved you."

"What are you-"

"I was coming to for _you_!" he cut me off. "Al's birthday. I was coming to talk to _you_. I was going to ask _you_ out. It's always been you. You not her. You Lily!"

I didn't wait for him to say another word I just disappeared back to my flat. The faint "pop" sound altered me that he indeed followed me. He pushed open the door and just like an hour before he barged in.

"Why did you go?"

I looked up at him. I was so scared when I found his gray eyes starting so hard at me. His usually cold eyes were like fire. I got angry at him being angry. How dare him!

"You never said anything!" I bellowed. "Not once! If you were coming for me why go out with her? Why stay with her?!"

"I never thought…after hearing how no one was ever good enough for you how can I think I was?"

"I said no such thing."

"You didn't have to," he replied. "Margaux said-"

"Margaux was wrong. _You_ were all wrong."

"Lily…"

"She picked after my leftovers all throughout Hogwarts," I said disgustingly. "Did she ever mention the small fact that every boyfriend she had dated me first?"

"I…I…" he stammered."I didn't know that. I would never-"

"Well she did! I didn't notice it until it was too late but that's how it went."

"I never really-"

"What do you want Scorpius?" I was fed up with it, with him with this entire situation.

"I don't understand," he said dumbfounded.

"What do you want? Why coming here and telling me this? Why now?"

"Margaux's pregnant."

I was not expecting this. I was not ready to hear him asking me if I was alright, if I needed anything. I was not ready for him approaching me and telling me to sit down and for him to bring me a glass to water. But he asked me, and he helped me sit down and he brought me water.

And I turned silent. I was numb. My eyes burned and my throat itched. I couldn't feel anything other than the burning in my eyes and the heavy thumping of my heart. I've been defeated.

"She won," I whispered.

"Lily?" his hand closed around mine.

"You need to go," I said slowly. "You need to go and you need to forget everything that happened here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't, Scorpius, I just can't," I tried holding back the burning. "She won and I don't want to…I need to learn how to live with this."

"What about me? What about how I feel about it?" he sounded so small. I turned to look at him. Has he always looked so young and so lost? Maybe I was just seeing the seventeen year old version of him instead of the twenty seven year old.

"You're going to be just fine," I said. "You go on with your life," I put the glass on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," he said, burying his face in his hands. "I can't do it." He looked up at me, his eyes shining and red. "I know I'm not supposed to be here…she told me and went out with friends…I just…"

"You need to go back home, Scorpius, please," I said softly. "You can't stay."

"Damnit, Lily!" he burst suddenly, his voice rising. "I hate this! I hate all of this!"

"Scorpius, you need to go," I had to get him out of my house, out of my heart. "You have to-" he closed the space between us and pressed his lips hard and desperately against mine. It took me a second to recover and soon my arms came up around his neck and my mind went blank. And just as his hands traveled down my back I jolted and pulled away.

"We can't," I said, breathing hard. I shook my head and ran an agitated hand in my hair. Thoughts flooded my mind over and over and the pain started seep its way back into my heart. "Please… _please_ , go away."

"All right," he said softly. I felt his weight leave the sofa and heard him walking to the door. He shut it quietly behind him. This time I didn't hold my tears back and my body rattled with the force of it. I laid down waiting for the heaving sobs to subside. I didn't expect to hear another sharp knock on my door so soon.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

I was washed with relief when I opened the door and saw it was just Molly. She was clad in a purple raincoat and her green dripping umbrella. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a weak smile.

"Just saw Scorpius apparate," she said and stepped in. "Not a good time?"

"She's pregnant," I said. A searing pain spread between my temples. I was exhausted.

"Margaux's pregnant?" Molly repeated. "Wow…you OK?"

"I'm….I'm far from being ok," I gave her crooked smile and started telling her about what happened that evening. I didn't notice when I started to cry but there I was crying while Molly listened quietly. She never said a word, just listened and let me cry. When I was done, she remained silent. And then she hugged me. An engulfing, warm almost suffocating hug that reminded me so much of Grandma Molly, the very one she was named after. I held her tight, clinging like a child.

Once recovered I let go and rested back on the couch, "I suppose there's no need for me to worry anymore about whether or not I'm a rubbish friend."

"Don't be ridiculous," Molly said. "It isn't about what kind of a friend you are. It never was. But just for the record, you are a better friend to her then she ever was to you."

"If only it was about who is better," I sighed and closed my eyes. "It got me so far."

"So how long are you going to mop?"

"Definitely tonight," I replied and summoned a bottle of wine from the kitchen. "Maybe I'll mop a little bit tomorrow, but not during the Weasley Lunch."

"You don't want grandma and the aunts piling you with questions and food," Molly uncorked the wine and poured each of us a glass.

"That too," I took my glass. "I also don't want Margaux and Mum to question me," I took a long sip. "You forgot that Margaux and Scorpius are honorary members?"

Molly snorted into her glass. "How could I forget that cow boasting all around school how she's practically another Potter?"

"Don't call her a cow," I snapped. "She's my best friend."

"She's a cow," Molly stated coolly. "Say it once and it will make you feel better. You did say you wanted to mop today, being bitter bitch is a huge part of moping."

"Fine," I laughed and refilled my glass. "She is a cow."

"Feel better?"

"Meh…" I shrugged and we both laughed before summoning another bottle from my kitchen.

The morning after both Molly and I supported a sever hangover. Patrick was due to meet us at the Burrow a little before lunch time. Molly flooed him that night, drunk, and told him she was staying over. I'd be lying if I didn't say how much I enjoyed cursing and drinking. Molly and I ended up watching some old muggle film and fell into a drunken sleep in my living room.

Molly and I chugged a hangover potion I found in my bathroom cabinet. It didn't have much effect as we were sharing one tiny bottle. After we showered I gave Molly a new change of clothes. She thanked me and conjured a spare set of sunglasses for me to wear. Moaning and groaning we apparted to the Burrow.

"Hello lovelies," Patrick greeted us at the gate. He came over to kiss Molly but before the poor sod had the chance she heaved all over his shoes.

"Sorry, Pat," I patted Molly's back as she coughed and vanished the vomit with my wand. "It was a rough night," I explained.

"You seem fine to me," he joked as Molly straightened up and wiped her mouth.

"She's still drunk," she held back a burp and shook her head. "You're totally still drunk."

"Probably am," I shrugged, she was right. "Oh well, don't tell grandma."

Chuckling he escorted us through the gate and towards the house. He updated us the both mine and Molly's parents were there waiting for us and that Lucy was lying down in my Mum's old room. I felt Molly tense as we walked in, she too braced herself for what was coming.

"Girls!" Mum, Aunt Audrey and Grandma called as we walked in. I wanted to drop down and curl into a ball then and there.

"Hi," we said in unison, Patrick smirked as he dropped down on the sofa next to Lucy. Bastard was probably telling her we were both hung over. There was a constant buzzing in my brain as Mum came over to hug me.

"Lily, you ok darling?" she asked me before pulling away the shades off my eyes. One look and she turned deep red. "Are drunk?" she hissed.

"hung over," I admitted and glanced over to Molly who was being supported by Patrick as Aunt Audrey talked to her. "Sorry, I had very little sleep and almost no hangover potion."

"Well, too bad," she said and shook her head disapprovingly. "You'll have to pull through," she too looked over to Molly. "The both of you."

"Lils!" a male voice and a tight slap on the back nearly made me vomit with panic. James lifted me up in a bone crushing hug, the moment he saw my face he let go and dropped me on the ground. "You look terrible!"

"Your sister is drunk," Mum clued him in. "She and Molly got _pissed_ last night."

"Ginny!" Grandma called outrageously behind Mum and James burst out laughing while Mum turned a deep shade of raspberry while Grandma scolded her. I was about to laugh as well but instead of joining in on the laughter with James I heaved all over the floor and on Grandma's shoes.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" I heard Dad just as he walked in. Al was dragging right behind him. He didn't look to happy as well, perhaps he went out drinking with Scorpius last night after he left my place. "Molly has been throwing up in the upstairs bathroom for the last fifteen minutes and now you. Did you two catch anything in the hospital?"

"If you call getting sloshed on the weekend catching something," James answered, very amused. He also went over and poured me glass of water while Mum vanished the sick off the floor and Grandma went over to boil water for tea.

"You and Molly?" Dad asked. "Better be heading upstairs and rest a little bit before lunch." The kitchen door swung open and Patrick stepped in.

"Molly's asleep in her Dad's old bedroom," he said and helped himself with some water. "I've seen things I never want to see again." he joked and James sniggered. "I see you decided to join her in the Sisterhood of the Vomiting Gingers."

"Bugger off, Pat." I rolled my eyes while Dad, James and Al laughed. Mum and Grandma weren't as amused. "I'm going up for a kip," I said and staggered out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to the upper floors.

"Lily!" I groaned as I heard Margaux crying my name, it was like ten thousand drums banging around my head. "Whoa…you look like dragon dung," she said as I turned to her. Scorpius was standing next to her, he didn't look as fresh as her but I guess he hid it better.

"Yeah, rough night," I said and gave her a weak smile. I avoided meeting Scorpius' eyes knowing it won't do me any better than my current situation. "I'm going to lie down for a little while," I began to climb the steps but she jumped in front of me.

"I really need to tell you something," she said excitingly. "Like, right _now_ ," she stressed out.

"I think you should let get some rest and tell her later," Scorpius said and pulled her away from me.

"Oh tosh," She jerked her hand from his hold. "C'mon, I'll make you some tea."

"Margaux, let her go," he hissed but she turned around and gave him narrowed look.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped back at him.

"Don't push her around!" Scorpius retorted just as annoyed.

"I'm not pushing her around you dolt," she said and yanked my arm. "I'm trying to help her."

"No, you're trying to get her attention while she's clearly sick," he replied.

"So what, she's my friend and I want to share my news with her!"

"And it can wait for later when she's feeling better!"

"I want her to be the first to know!"

"She needs to rest!"

"She can sit with me for five minutes and then go rest!"

"She is right here!" I called before either of them said anything. "I have a splitting headache already and your screaming match didn't help." I pulled away from Margaux. "As I said, I'm going to nurse myself into health for a short while. Whatever it is you want to tell me, it can wait." Not waiting for their reply and turned and climbed my way to Mum's old bedroom.

Dad looked up from the newspaper as I entered the living area where everyone lounged and waited for Grandma to call for lunch. He seemed half amused and half worried at my, obviously, disheveled state.

"Feeling any better?" he asked and handed me a steaming cup of tea. I ignored Margaux's pointed look and smiled at my father.

"A little bit," I answered and took a long sip from the hot beverage. "Molly's still sound asleep. I think we'll have to save her a plate for later."

"What made you drink so much last night?" Margaux asked from her seat. She cuddled next to Scorpius who avoided looking at me. I guess they made up.

"Just one of those nights I guess," I shrugged and finished my tea. Margaux straightened up and cleared her throat.

"I think you'll have to count on Molly for these nights from now on," she said with a sly smile. "Everyone," she paused dramatically. "Scorpius and I are having a baby."

I counted to ten before I feigned a big smile and rushed over to hug her. "Congratulations!" I said and squeezed her, before I let her go and turned to Scorpius. "The both of you," I added. Scorpius gave me a weak smile and turned his attention to my Dad who came to shake his hand.

I moved over to let everyone else congratulate and hug Margaux and Scorpius. Instead of staying in the living room I chose to go back to the kitchen and help setting table for lunch. Soon after Grandma and Mum came in with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur and they too helped with the setting and placing the dishes on the table.

By the time lunch was over Molly joined us from her drunken slumber, she congratulated Scorpius and Margaux with snort and shrug and busied herself with food and Patrick. After a short while where everyone relaxed, some of us headed out to the paddock for an afternoon walk. It wasn't as cold as we expected and the walk sure kept us warm.

Albus joined Margaux and they walked towards one of the orchids by the edge of the field. James came beside me wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"So," he began. "Why really did you get drunk last night?"

"Told you," I said. "It was just a girls' night that carried away."

"C'mon Lils," he rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He turned to face me. "Something is eating you up. I can see it."

"Everything is fine," I tried to reassure him. "Work just taking a bit of a toll on me but I'm fi-"

"Tell me you're fine one more time and I swear I'll hex the pants out of you."

I heard a pitched scream followed by a rolling laughter.

"Scorp!" Margaux called while Scorpius carried her in his arms. "Stop! I'll throw up!" she giggled loudly just as Albus walked over to him and grabbed Margaux off of him. He probably sounded cross because both Scorpius and Margaux called him a "party pooper." They both laughed and as if feeling my eyes on him Scorpius turned around and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Is it because Margaux's pregnant?" James words brought me back to reality.

"No," I replied quickly.

He stopped in front of me, arms crossed and a concerned expression. "Is it Scorpius?"

"Sod off, James." I pushed past him and continued walking towards the small pond at the edge of the paddock. James didn't follow.

I set down on a grassy spot. I transfigured a rock to a picnic blanket and lay down. I was busy starring at the clouds when a blond head blocked my view.

"Go away," I said. Scorpius ignored me and came around to sit down.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. He pulled a leaf of grass and played with it. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I set up and frowned at his amused expression. I scrunched my nose at the light spinning sensation sitting up to fast but soon the nausea was gone. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees.

"I don't know how to act around you anymore," Scorpius said.

"That's a little overdramatic considering it has been less the day since our last conversation."

"You know what I mean."

"I got dead drunk last night because of you," I said. "And don't you dare apologizing. I'm sick of hearing how sorry you are. I don't want you to pity me."

"Lils-"

"Stop it, Scorpius," I interrupted him. "It may have been a little less than a day but I'm already tired of being sad."

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said defeated.

"Just sit with me here," I said, the sun began to set and a light breeze whooshed around us. "We'll have one last 'us' before tomorrow."

He scooted closer and wrapped one arm around me, drawing me closer. I didn't resist and leaned into him. I inhaled a mix of the soft grass around us and his scent. It was oddly comforting.

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing and giving feedbacks.

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

My robes were covered with blood as I rushed between one treatment room and the other. There's has an explosion just outside of Leads caused by dark wizards. Dad and Uncle Ron rushed from the ministry, identification documents in hand for those who didn't make it.

"Watts! Bring me more blood replenishing potion," I barked at my shivering trainee. "NOW!" he returned in less than three minutes, four phials in hand.

"Come with me, Watts," I said and motioned him to follow me. I pushed open two swinging doors and we entered another treatment room. Gaines and Healer Patil were in mid-action.

"I need your wand work here, Potter," Padma Patil said. She didn't even look up while closing the patient's wound.

"Give Healer Patil the potions and clean your robes, Watts, I want you watch and take notes," I told him. I cleaned and disinfected my robes and pulled out a new set of sanitary latex gloves.

"There are some nasty burns here," Padma said and moved to show me a dark and bleeding burn on the left side of the patient's abdomen. "Gaines thinks there are traces of dark magic here."

"Gaines is right," I answered. "Watts, can you see the patterns here?"

Watts nodded and pointed at the very black and smoky wound."Fiendfyre, am I right?"

"Correct," I replied. "The light smoke coming out of the wound added with the zigzag pattern of the wound tells us what?"

"There's too much damage to the tissue."

"Good," I nodded and drew out my wand. "Watch me carefully and do not interrupt." I worked silently for next couple of minutes. I think Watts was holding his breath until I declared I was done.

Padma surveyed the wound, it was turning redder and redder with every passing second, and the burned edges were now a faint grey. "Well done, Lily." She said and bid Watts to move closer. "You the red markings?" she asked and Watts nodded. "It means the tissue is saved. You will be on changing and bandaging duties for the next few days, Watts."

"It means you'll be handing in an essay by the time the patient leaves the ward," Gains added and winked at me. I smiled back but not too enthusiastically so he won't get the wrong idea.

"Lily," a medi-witch named Annie pranced into the room. She reminds me of Aunt Luna with her wide gaze and long blond hair. "Your brother is here," she said. I thanked her and followed her out of the room.

I was in the middle of removing my gloves when I saw James looking very amused and slightly disgusted.

"You could've washed up, Lils," he said and checked my bloody robes.

"She was treating a fiendfyre victim," Annie said. She was looking intently at James, measuring him. "You don't like the sight of blood." She stated.

"No one in their right mind likes the sight of it," he answered. He sneaked a glance at me as if asking me if she was alright in the head.

"What is a right mind?" she asked and without waiting for a reply she turned and walked away.

"You need to have a more thorough background check on your staff," James said. "Do you mind?" he pointed at me my attire.

"My spare robes are in my office so you'll have to endure the bloody sight of me for a while longer," I smirked and began to walk towards the elevator. James was right behind me as we entered my office. I disregarded the bloodied attire into a laundry basket and put on a fresh and clean robe.

"All right, brother dearest," I began, crossing my arms. "Dad and Uncle Ron will be here in the next few minutes for an update. What do you want?"

"Are you shagging Scorpius?"

"No."

"No?" he asked dryly.

"No," I reaffirmed calmly. Technically it has been three weeks since I've last seen him so you could say I wasn't sleeping with him. "Is that all?"

"I guess so," he said and picked up a random patient file. "Any luck with the burns project?"

"Still working on it," I said while taking the file from his hands and putting it back with the rest of them. "Confidential," I reminded him.

"Hi Lils," Dad came into my office with Uncle Ron in track, they looked extremely exhausted and worn out. Uncle Ron dropped down on a chair and summoned a quill and fresh parchment.

"Hi Dad," I gave Dad and Uncle Ron a drink and set down across from them. "We managed to stabilize Kelly," I said and handed Uncle Ron a copy of the spell damage chart.

"Fiendfyre burns, broken legs, collapsed lung and spinal damage…Merlin's beard, Harry this is…he's practically minced meat," Uncle Ron rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"We didn't see this attack coming," Dad explained. "We were sure this raid is a basic in and out ordeal."

"They had poisoned explosives," I said. "The forensic team has already owled me some of the findings. I have Molly and her team working on the antidote as we speak."

"How soon can we have the team in the clear?" Dad asked.

"We infused them with pure bezoar essence, which means they are stabilized for the moment but sooner or later it will stop working and we'll need to feed them the antidote. I'm guessing that we'll have it tomorrow or the day after that the latest."

"Good," He nodded and handed be the chart. "We're assembling an extra force unit for the poisoned bombs."

"We're assuming there's been some spell work involved as well as poison. The impact of the curses and injuries are more extensive than anticipated," Uncle Ron explained. "There are a few high profile muggles on these guys radar and we can only cover and watch over a few of them."

"We borrowed ac couple of curse breakers from Gringotts. Al and Scor teamed up with Hugo and Lysander," Dad added while handing me a large pile of papers. "Can you approve Scorpius' ready to get back to work?"

"He's still walking with a cane, Dad," James interjected before I said anything. "Poor sod can't stand straight on his legs and you're off to send him fighting some maniacs?"

"If I may," I cleared my throat and took out Scorpius' file. "Scorpius' main injuries, meaning the burns and he internal damage, are healed," Dad and Uncle Ron smirked. "His leg, as James pointed out, is still worrisome. I can't give you my consent before he's approved."

"I'll have him here tomorrow first thing."

"Can't," I said. "Tomorrow's my day off. Sorry, Dad, it'll have to wait."

"Understandable," Dad said and sneaked a look at Uncle Ron. "Any plans for lunch tomorrow?" I shook my head and Dad smirked. "Then come over tomorrow to the department and I'll take you out."

"Scorpius joining us?"

"You know, he just might," He tried to sound vague but Uncle Ron gave up and sniggered. Dad and James joined in and laughed out loud.

"I just walked into it, right?"

"Like a blind niffler, Sis."

Later, as I got home I noticed a large pile of unopened mail. As I spent the last couple of days in and out of the hospital I didn't pay that much attention to my personal spaces. I started gathering some litter from the floor and shoved empty bottles of wine into the bin when I heard a knock on my door. Seeing as I wasn't expecting anyone and knowing Molly was on date night with Patrick I wondered who it could be.

"Hey," it was Scorpius. "May I come in?" He looked flushed, probably from the wind outside and his had his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"Lil…" he took a step inside for the first time in three weeks we shared a space, "I know about the meeting set for tomorrow."

"Amazing how a small lunch becomes a formal meeting in a matter of hours," I replied and moved to let him in. he took off his jacket and placed it on the nearby chair.

"I guess you heard the news?"

"Of you joining in the ministry on their little treasure hunt? Yeah I did."

"I got assigned Lily," he said and stepped closer. "Your Dad specifically asked for Albus and I," I rolled my eyes and turned away from him to go to the kitchen.

"You _just_ got cleared, Scorp, what were you thinking?"

"That this is a good opportunity! This is for a good cause!"

"Oh, please," I opened and closed a few cabinets for no good reason. "This is just another excuse for you to put off things…you just found yourself another way to run away from responsibility-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" he shut the cabinet in a loud bang. "I'm running away-"

"Why are you here Scorpius?!" I blurted loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you-"

"Enough!" I yelled. "Enough with this…with this game…with you dropping by whenever you please!"

"Lily-" he motioned closer to me. Closing in on me.

"No," I shook my head. "I am not your girlfriend Scorpius. I'm nothing to you as you are to me."

"I can't Lils," he said between heavy breathes. "I need you in my life-" I slapped him. He wasn't over his shock when I slapped him again. I was about to slap for the third time when he grabbed my hand midair.

"You're a selfish bastard," I said after a few silent seconds.

"I know."

"I can't do this Scorpius. I can't."

"I'll tell," he blurted. "I'll tell her and I'll deal with the consequences-"

"It's not just you-"

"I made a choice! I choose you," he closed the gap between us in a searing kiss and it was as though all these past weeks melted away. "You daft cow…I love you-"

"-The door was open."

* * *

I know it's been a while since my last update but I did not forget about this story. The story is going to have between 15-18 chapters and an epilogue after which I'll start publishing my sequel to The Git Chronicles.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and simply sticking around!

 **SnowFlakeGinny!**


End file.
